redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hollyfire53
Sweet. I'm first. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 23:37, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I, am (And remain to be) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 23:37, 8 January 2009 (UTC) And I am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :A) To change the size of the picture, raise the Pixel (Px) Number! :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- Navy, Orchid lime, Maroon Aqua, Aquamarine Turquoise, Magenta Chocolate, Cyan Salmon, Goldenrod Fuchsia, Khaki Olive, Thistle Tomato, Wheat Red, blue crimson, saffron green, teal orange, purple yellow, black silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Second xP, heya IF you got any other questions or any of that riff raff please ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, --Tree Climber Talk! (UTC) and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story or Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) :Red Tide Series One and Two :Death Knight series, DKI Part One, DKI Part Two, DKI Part Three, DKII Part One, and DKII Part Two :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Part One, Part Two, and Part Three, :Loamhedge, the final days I also hope that you'll write a fan fiction of your own so we may enjoy it as well. I'm always here for help Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 00:27, 9 January 2009 (UTC) THIS IS A SIGNATURE TEST- SORRY IF THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT PLACE! Hollyfire|Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair |Talk! 14:52, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to Redwall Wiki! I'll answer any questions you may have! I hope that you enjoy the redwall series! --Tree Climber Talk! 15:27, 10 January 2009 (UTC) It ain't a problem ;) (No Offense taken) hmm... I may be able to fix your signature, but I really don't know how to make it all link back to your talk page. Hi! Welcome to The Redwall Wiki ^^ --- -Clockworthy Expand your horizons..Read my story. 17:20, 10 January 2009 (UTC) oo! I would love to know! Thank you! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 00:46, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Abbey! I am Shieldmaiden of Holt Riverdale, and welcome! If'n ya likes fan fic, check out my userpage for a list of my favorites. *Wink* I like yer name- Hollyfire . . . Sounds dangerous! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:12, 11 January 2009 (UTC) PS- Are ya an otter like me, a squirrel, or a mouse? Couple sigestions on the name Holly the Flame Fireholly Hollyfire the Fearless I know, those are terrible. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Well . . SHIELDMAIDEN Tell Me Something I Don't Know! See that? If'n you change the text in the spot that's in ALL CAPS, you can put down whatever you want! IE- Holly the Flame Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:27, 11 January 2009 (UTC See? I added the all caps so you'd know which part to change. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:27, 11 January 2009 (UTC)